


Poetry Reading at the SGC

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Ficlet, First Time, Humor, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry had never been a strong point of Jack's.  Under the circumstances, he usually preferred something with pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Reading at the SGC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/gifts).



> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 18.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> Written for Paian, who asked for J/D - someone catching someone else mid-wank. (There will be a sequel to this at some point, I think.)
> 
> Special thanks to Ozsaur for the first line, and the idea - that's why she's my hero and shit.

Jack knew something was up when Daniel blushed while glancing over the scroll, hastily rolling it up and setting it to the side, away from the other artifacts he was collecting. Jack hadn’t said anything at the time, but it stayed in the back of his mind even after they’d returned to the SGC. Then Daniel had practically disappeared after the debriefing, taking off before anyone could speak to him.

He was definitely acting peculiar, and Jack needed to know what was going on. It was his job, after all. He kept a close eye on all of his team, and if he kept a closer eye on Daniel than he did the others, well, as a civilian, Daniel sometimes required that extra attention.

So he went by Daniel’s office, but it was empty. A quick check with the Archeology lab told Jack he was on Level 24, in the Archives. Great. Odds and ends that weren’t important enough to keep in the labs, but came from off-world, so were too important to throw away. In other words: dusty, old crap. Jack sighed and headed for the elevators.

The Archives were a maze of rooms within rooms and he was sure someone understood the reasoning behind the floor plan, but it sure as hell wasn’t Jack. He was about to give up when he heard it: a sharp cry and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. He didn’t think twice, just opened the door and rushed in.

“Jack!”

A nude Daniel scrambled to hide behind a tall shelving unit, but in the moment before Daniel had reacted, Jack knew what he’d seen.

“Daniel! What the hell is going on in here?”

The table where Daniel had been sitting was littered with junk: shards of pottery, what looked like the insides of some mechanical device, a pile of dusty, old books, an open scroll directly in front of the empty chair. Piled on the floor next to it were Daniel’s clothes.

Daniel’s huff of indignation might have seemed more appropriate if he wasn’t hiding nude behind a shelf.

“Well, I was… That is… I mean…” The pause was short, but meaningful. “I supposed this does look somewhat strange.”

Jack pushed back his laughter with great difficulty. “Yes, it certainly does.” He sat down in Daniel’s chair and looked at the scroll. “Is this the one you were looking at earlier?”

“Earlier?” Daniel seemed confused by the turn in subject.

Jack poked at the top part and the scroll obligingly rolled open a little farther. It looked pretty boring to Jack. Not even any pictures or diagrams, just rows of short sentences that looked sort of like Greek. Not at all what he’d expected.

“You know, back on the planet. The one you blushed over.” He heard movement, but when he looked up, the movement stopped.

“Oh. That one. Ummm…yes. That’s it.”

Jack looked back at the scroll, examining it more closely now that his suspicions were confirmed. “What’s it about, then?”

“What?” Daniel’s voice sounded a bit strangled, but then, the circumstances were a bit odd.

“What is it about this scroll that has a grown man hiding in a storage room, jerking off?” He kept his amusement to himself with difficulty.

Daniel cleared his throat. “Well, it’s poetry.” Jack looked up in surprise. He had moved enough that Jack could see his face clearly between two boxes, although his body was mostly hidden. “Erotic poetry.”

“Really?” Ah hah! He’d been right. Jack spread the scroll apart some more. “No pictures.”

“Is that disappointment I hear? Not everything that’s erotic has to have dirty pictures.” Daniel’s voice was snippy, and Jack glanced up grinning, nothing he loved more than baiting Daniel.

“If it’s any good it does.”

“Jack.” Daniel sighed. “Do you think you could perhaps hand me my clothing? We can debate the nature of erotica when I’m no longer nude.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he stood up, taking a step toward Daniel’s shelter. “Daniel, how many times have I seen you nude? Didn’t I just see you in the showers? There’s no need to be shy.”

“This is different, Jack.” His voice was stressed, and damned if Jack didn’t hear…yes, that was definitely the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Jack was surprised. He’d assumed the rather impressive hard-on he’d seen as Daniel scurried into hiding would have disappeared by this point. That had happened to him in the past. Hey, you didn’t live on the front lines without someone finding you in mid-jerk at some point. Just the shock of the whole experience usually took care of the problem.

He darted around the shelf, too quickly for Daniel to react, and grabbed Daniel’s hands, pulling them away from his hard-on. Daniel squeaked with shock, struggling to get his hands back, but Jack was too busy to pay attention.

“Jesus, Daniel! That has got to hurt.” Daniel’s cock was swollen and red, the foreskin pulled back from the almost purple head.

“It _does_ hurt, Jack.” Daniel was panting rapidly, his voice low and shaky. “I need to…” He swallowed and licked his lips. “Jack, I need…”

Before Jack realized what he was doing, he let go of one wrist and reached down, touching the head with two fingers. Daniel gasped, his hips jerking up, and Jack’s fingers slid across the head, slick with precome.

Jack looked into Daniel’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide with lust, and Jack couldn’t help himself from leaning in slowly, his lips close to Daniel’s. “I can help you with this,” he whispered. “If you want.”

Daniel’s answer was to close the distance between them, taking Jack’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss that Jack thought was one of the hottest things he’d ever felt. His hand closed compulsively around Daniel’s cock and he moaned into Jack’s mouth. Okay, maybe the second hottest thing ever.

A panicked thought over the stupidity of what they were doing ran through Jack’s mind, but it couldn’t compete with the overwhelming sensations bombarding him. The kiss ended and Jack pulled back so he could watch Daniel close his eyes in pleasure as Jack tightened his grip.

He was obviously close to the edge. Jack moved his fist and Daniel writhed, his whole body moving sensually with each stroke, his mouth partially open as he gasped harshly. He grabbed Jack’s shoulder with one hand, the other holding tight to the shelving behind him, his fingers white with pressure.

Jack needed to see his eyes. “Look at me, Daniel.”

His hips pumping wildly, Daniel looked into his eyes, crying out Jack’s name as he orgasmed, his whole body jerking with the force of his climax. Jack wrapped his free arm around Daniel, keeping him from hitting the floor when his knees gave out. He shuddered along with Daniel, shaken by the intensity of what he’d seen.

Daniel turned his face, murmuring against Jack’s skin, and he shivered, distracted by Daniel’s lips pressed against his cheek.

“What?”

Daniel reached out and ran a palm along the front of Jack’s fly, and his whole body jerked with shock. “Jesus!” How could he have not noticed how turned on he was? Now that he was aware of it, his cock ached like holy hell.

Daniel pulled out of his grip, sliding down to land on his knees at Jack’s feet. He looked up, his palm caressing the hard cock hidden inside Jack’s clothes. Any qualms he had about having sex with a teammate flew out of Jack’s head the moment Daniel asked, “Let me do this for you?”

How could Jack possibly refuse?


End file.
